1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical assemblies, and more particularly to motor controller housings having integral electrical components
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft electrical systems typically include motor controllers for electrical machines such as generators, motors and actuators. The controllers can be analog or digital, and operate to regulate, convert and/or condition power. They can include devices such as rectifiers, inverters and frequency converters, and generally include one or more controllers mounted on a printed circuit board coupled to the motor controller.
Electrical components housed within the motor controller housing need to be electrically and mechanically secured to form the motor controller assembly. Generally, a structure such as a conductive bus bar is fastened using hardware, e.g. bolted, within the housing and electrically connected to electrical components associated with the motor controller. For example, one or more printed circuit boards can be fastened to the housing and connected to the bus bar through wiring routed through the housing. Other electrical components, such as rectifiers, inverters, and frequency converters associated with the motor controller generally connect electrically with the controller via the bus bar through other wires routed internally within the housing.
Conventional controllers and bus bars arrangements have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is a need for motor controllers with fewer parts and that are relatively compact. There also remains a need in the art for controllers that are easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.